


Good Vibrations

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cockteasing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes back to the motel late at night, he thinks Dean's asleep. Little does he know that his brother has planned something entirely else for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rednikjow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednikjow/gifts).



Sam’s already had a long day at the library by the time he goes into town to get himself a salad. He also drives past a White Castle and picks up food for Dean, because although Sam is fully intent on treating himself with fresh food rather than the generally limp salad leaves, he knows it’s just not Dean’s cup of tea. 

Dean stayed behind at the motel, claiming tiredness even though Sam’s pretty sure he just wanted some time for himself to process things. It is not nothing, to have come back from purgatory, lose a good friend and have his angel turn against him because he got brainwashed. 

Sam gets it, he really does. Sometimes he’s really glad to get out of Dean’s way for a little while because a year without his brother also meant a year of getting to go his own way, without someone bossing him around. Besides, research is still his forte, even though he misses the stacks of books they have back at the bunker. Somehow, he thinks they would have given him more of the information he needs than library books ever can.

It’s getting late by the time he gets back, and he sees that the curtains of their room are closed. That means that Dean is probably asleep, catching up on what he missed last night or perhaps resting in advance, so Sam makes sure to open the door quietly.

A room divider prevents him from looking straight at the beds, so he closes the door and puts the food on the table. That is when he sees that although Dean is indeed laying on one of the beds, he is definitely not asleep.

He lies splayed on his back, naked apart from the red panties stretching across his erection. He’s slowly grinding his hips up in the air, with one arm stretched out above his head and the other reaching around. If Sam hadn’t known any better, he’d say Dean has-

“Oh shit,” he moans, flushing at the realization that Dean probably does have something up his ass. Dean cracks open an eye and smiles lewdly at Sam, pushing his hips up a little higher and spreading his legs a little further so Sam can see exactly where he’s shoved the panties aside to make space for the long and sleek dildo pushed into his ass. He’s slowly fucking it in- and back out of himself and Sam shudders as his blood rushes south.

“Been waitin’ for you,” Dean growls and then he slides his free hand down his body, stopping briefly to pinch his nipple and then moves to cup his cock. He rubs at it through the panties and it’s a clear invitation. Sam shrugs off his jacket. Dean is still looking at him, eyes focused on the front of Sam’s jeans, so Sam turns around before he takes his shoes off. It hides Dean’s view of the bulge in his pants, and Dean complains, “You are such a cocktease!” He does wiggle his ass, a little, and hears Dean sigh from the bed. 

“Like what you see?” he asks Dean. Although there isn’t a vocal response this time, by the time Sam turns back around Dean has pulled his cock free from the panties. He uses three fingers to stroke himself while he continues stare at Sam.

Sam stares back, too, because there really is _nothing_ that gets him going like the view of his brother, hard and naked just for him.

Once he’s naked he crawls on top of Dean. He pushes their cocks together, the soft fabric of Dean’s panties rubbing against his balls and the base of his dick. Dean moans and grabs Sam’s ass, practically forcing him to start moving. Although… Sam doubts he would have been able to stay still much longer anyway. Precome is smearing out against their stomachs as he starts up a nice and smooth rhythm, a single strand of precome connecting the tip of his dick to Dean’s belly.

“Why did you start without me?” he whispers in Dean’s ear and Dean moans, hips bucking up. Sam pushes his hand under Dean’s ass, pressing a finger against the dildo and then realizes that it’s vibrating. “And a vibrator?” 

“I wasn’t-“ Dean grunts, “Had- Wanted to-“

“Why didn’t you wait for me before starting?” Sam chides, and Dean shakes his head. “Why wasn’t I allowed to see you finger yourself? Or fuck you right away?”

“Because you don’t fucking vibrate,” Dean huffs, and Sam pulls back from him a little. Dean’s breath ghosts over his face, a faint tang of whiskey, and Sam smiles.

“Eh, no, I don’t,” he agrees.

“I want a thorough fuck, none of your usual bullshit foreplay,” Dean confesses. “Figured that this way, you’d maybe-”

“I can give you a thorough fucking, yeah,” Sam says, and then he starts to pull off Dean’s panties, lifting Dean’s legs onto his shoulders as he does so. “You’re so wet already, aren’t you?” He trails his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, marveling at how the muscles quiver as he goes.

“Use some more,” and then Dean is blushing again, his cock twitching against his stomach as he hands Sam the half-empty tube of KY.

“Why?” Sam says as he starts to pull the vibrator out of Dean’s ass, inch by inch. He does have an idea of what his brother wants but there is nothing as nice as having Dean ask for things he feels embarrassed about wanting.

“Can you leave it in?” Dean rushes out and Sam smirks, pushing the vibrator back in a single fluid motion and obviously hitting the right spot inside Dean as he does so.

“Leave it in, hm?” he asks, watching how wonderfully the vibrator fucks in and out of Dean. “With this thing? Are you sure you can take all of it? My cock _and_ this toy?”

“Yeah, goddammit Sam, don’t make me say it again!” Dean almost shouts while Sam presses the vibrator against his prostate again and turns up the speed.

Although Sam would like to see the thing gone, to just fuck Dean into oblivion all by himself, he consoles himself with the fact that this will make everything so much better for his brother. That Dean’ll get spread open farther than he ever has been before, and will probably love it.

“You’re such a cockwhore,” he mutters, spreading the lube on his fingers before he pushes them in alongside the vibrator, stretching Dean. One of Dean’s legs falls from Sam’s shoulder so Sam’s fingers slide in deeper, and Dean groans.

“Just fuck me, use the lube, don’t use the lube, I don’t even fucking care anymore,” he complains. Sam lifts his eyebrows and Dean glares at him. “Just fucking fuck me!”

It’s easy to push himself against Dean’s hole, but it takes some effort and creative angling before he can begin to push in. “Relax, Dean, you’re doing great,” Sam pants, and something in Dean must have given in because suddenly the head of his cock slides in next to the vibrator. The tremor of the toy seems to get amplified both by Dean’s tightness and how it’s pressed flush against Sam’s cock. The regulation button presses against his balls once he’s sunk in completely, and it’s a little uncomfortable but Sam’s dealt with worse.

“Oh god,” he moans, almost losing his balance over when he shifts only a little, the sensation overwhelming.

Dean clings on to him tightly and his nails start digging into Sam’s shoulders when he starts moving. He’s afraid he might move too fast, because what if that damn thing gets stuck inside Dean? Then again, he probably doesn’t need much more stimulation than this because the vibrations and tightness make him see cross-eyed with pleasure.

“Are you gonna jerk off?” Sam asks breathily, still moving steadily in and out of Dean.

“Do you want me to?” Dean responds, some of his cockiness returned. He’s looking gorgeous, too, a bright flush on his cheeks and a clear glitter in his eyes as he looks at Sam.

“Hell yeah.” Sam tips his head down to press a kiss to Dean’s mouth, “Wanna see you come. Gotta feel you come around me.”

Dean’s hand drops to his cock, jerking desperately as Sam leans back a little so he can watch. The change in position has the added profit of feeling more of the vibrations against his cock, and hitting Dean’s prostate on almost every push.

“Come on, Dean,” he says, speeding up regardless, his thrusts short and quick. “Come for me, you’ve probably been at it for so fucking long, got so much saved up, I know you want it-”

Dean is gasping for air by now. He stays quiet but his toes are curling and his stomach tenses up so Sam hitches his legs up a little higher and slips out the vibrator. Dean whines disappointedly once it’s gone but it gives Sam all the space he needs to fuck Dean in earnest, his hips snapping against the soft skin of Dean’s ass on each push in.

“I’m so close, Dean, jesus, need to see you come before me, come for me,” he chants and then Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s back and some of his fingers dig so deep into Sam’s shoulders that he’s fairly sure Dean is drawing blood. Then he starts coming, shooting pale stripes up his chest as Sam watching the whole thing unfold. “That’s it,” he says as he keeps fucking, his movements already growing erratic. Dean’s cock twitches once more, a pearl of come dripping from it as he groans and drops his head back onto the pillow.

Sam felt the loss of tightness at first but now Dean is clenching hard around, smiling smugly at him. Their bodies are pressing close together, and Sam can still feel the pain of Dean’s nails reverberate through his body. Everything piles up and then Dean lets his legs fall open, his already softening cock smearing the come on his lower belly. That’s it and Sam is coming too, his hips pushing into Dean at their own accord as he empties himself deep inside Dean’s body.

Once he feels completely spent, Sam leans forwards, trying to calm himself down for almost a whole minute before he pulls out. He can feel some of the come and lube slipping out with his dick, grimacing when he looks at it and sees that some blood has mixed into the mess as well. Regardless, Dean sighs contently as he relaxes even further into the sheets. Sam lays down next to him and watches as Dean plays with the drying come on his stomach, two fingers trailing random patterns before he sucks them into his mouth.

“Was it good for you?” he asks and Dean hums. “No pain?”

“Not really,” he shrugs, snuggling a little closer to Sam. “Definitely more good than pain.”

“It was good for me too,” Sam confesses. He wraps an arm around Dean, inhaling the heady smell of sex and leather and booze. It’s familiar and comforting and good, and he knows he’ll be asleep in minutes from now.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean says lazily after a little while, turning his head to look at Sam. “Next time, you should leave the vibrator in.” 

Sam huffs out a laugh and nods, closing his eyes again. He’d do anything for his big brother and Dean knows it.


End file.
